Burn me!
by Warriormeuh
Summary: Brule moi. On dit que les gens qui ont la peau froide ne peuvent survivre que dans la chaleur d'un autre corps. Mais je me brule à son contact. OS Yaoi . HPDM. Cadeau à Artoung.


_Huhuhu_

_Bon, donc voilà la fics écrite spécialement pour Lydie (pas lidye, ni liddi, ni lydy, mais bien Lydie)… alias artoung, allias l'auteur qui déchire sa mémé avec les dents GRAAAAAVVVEEEEEEEE!_

_Alors miss cette fics est pour toi mais c'est un donnant donnant, un os contre une happy end dans la séquelle de "et Harry aima Draco"… sinon… sinon… ben sinon j'enverrais une malédiction sur toi et les 8 générations à venir et tu n'auras plus de clémentines :p. NA! Lol_

_Bref voilà, fics écrite en un temps record, mais bon c'est pour artoung faut pas déconner!_

_Mici à ma maddy qui m'a bêta lecté et qui a kyatté à chaque bout du lemon :p_

_Zoux et bonne lecture _

**oOoOo**

On dit souvent que les personnes qui ont la peau froide sont lâches, et qu'elles ne peuvent survivre que grâce à la chaleur de quelqu'un d'autre... j'ai toujours pensé que c'était des balivernes... peut-être aurais-je du y croire.

Je ne suis pas courageux comme ces stupides Gryffondors, qui foncent tête baissée dès que le danger pointe son nez. Je préfère utiliser ma tête plutôt que mes muscles, est-ce un crime? Une marque de lâcheté? Je ne pense pas.

Je trouve inutile de se sacrifier pour des personnes que l'on ne connaît même pas, c'est tout. À quoi bon rendre service si cela ne nous rapporte pas le moindre bénéfice?

Non, je ne suis pas lâche, on n'est pas lâche quand on choisit un autre destin que le destin familial, on n'est pas lâche quand on dit "non" à un Lord noir. Mais j'avoue, Je n'ai pas fait cela par témérité non plus, juste que le fait de me mettre à genoux m'a toujours dégoûté et que je ne comptais pas commencer à l'âge de 16 ans.

Je ne suis donc définitivement pas lâche, mais en effet mon corps est résolument froid. Ma peau glacée fait souvent frissonner quand, par politesse, je me force à serrer quelques mains. Elle fait grimacer la plus passionnée des maîtresses. Mais je n'en ai cure.

Cela ne m'a jamais dérangé en fait, je ne ressens pas cette gelure alors pourquoi m'en inquiéterais-je?

Mais c'est cette légende, cette histoire à dormir debout comme quoi les gens comme moi ne peuvent survivre sans la chaleur de quelqu'un d'autre, comme si je ne pouvais pas me suffire à moi-même... Hérésie! Je suis un Malfoy, je suis unique et sans aucun besoin... Et je me fiche comme de ma première baguette d'une quelconque chaleur qui ne me serait d'aucune utilité...

Car cette chaleur je la connais, je ne la connais que trop bien. Elle me brûle plus qu'elle ne me soulage, elle m'incendie et me force à changer peu à peu, et je n'aime pas ça.

Ma glace fond face à sa chaleur et je refuse de disparaître pour quelqu'un d'autre... surtout pas lui.

**oOoOo**

Cela fait des semaines que ça dure, et ma patience commence s'effriter lentement. Tout ça à cause de ce malade de Fol'oeil

_"Apprendre les méthodes de combats Moldu" "Se familiariser avec toutes les formes d'attaque" "Vigilance constante"_ MON OEIL!

Ridicule cours de défense contre les forces du mal, ridicules uniformes de combats.

Un simple pantalon large et torse nu... tout ça pour que notre cher professeur puisse observer plus attentivement nos mouvements... Absolument effarant.

Mais je me suis prêté au jeu. Je ne suis pas une mauviette, je sais me battre, même à mains nues.

Les combats se sont enchaînés et comme d'habitude la finale opposa les deux meilleurs, les éternels rivaux.

Potter était en sueur et sa peau mate était écorchée à de nombreux endroits, je n'étais pas plus glorieux quand j'y pense, mais à ce moment là je m'en fichais. J'avais une nouvelle chance de battre ce Potter, de lui montrer que le gamin froussard qu'il avait connu s'était envolé depuis longtemps.

Maugrey n'eut pas le temps de lancer le combat que j'insultais déjà copieusement mon adversaire. Je ne sais plus ce que je lui ai dit, tout ce que je sais c'est que ses yeux sont devenus des fentes haineuses quand il s'est jeté sur moi. Mais je l'attendais, et son poing n'a pas réussi à atteindre mon visage. Je ne suis pas aussi musclé que lui certes, mais je suis certainement plus rapide, plus agile. J'ai esquivé nombreux de ses coups avant que je l'entende siffler de rage.

Les insultes sont plus blessantes en fourchelang parait-il, moi j'ai trouvé cela grisant. Malgré mon talent naturel, le combat dura assez longtemps pour que mon corps s'engourdisse et que je fasse un faux-pas. Potter venait de se ruer sur moi et nous sommes tombés tous les deux l'un sur l'autre, Potter appuyant son avant-bras sur ma gorge.

"Ne me provoque plus Malfoy! Je me fiche complètement que tu sois ou non dans notre camp, si je t'entends encore insulter mes parents, je te tue de mes mains!"

Et la je n'ai pas pu répondre, au moment même ou sa peau avait touché la mienne, à l'instant où sa main avait encerclé mon poignet, j'ai été perdu_. J'ai pris feu_. Quand on se brûle à une trop forte chaleur, on a d'abord l'impression de toucher quelque chose de glacé, qu'un froid immense vous submerge.

C'est ce que j'ai ressenti. J'ai ressenti la froideur de ma peau contre la chaleur de la sienne et en une seconde cela me consuma.

Je n'ai pas répondu quand il m'a parlé, j'ai juste fermé les yeux et incliné la tête, priant pour que cette chaleur disparaisse ou qu'elle ne parte jamais.

Le silence s'était fait autour de nous, mais nul n'avait bougé, même pas Potter maintenant que j'y pense. J'ai juste senti son souffle plus proche de mon cou avant que Maugrey tape dans ses mains pour marquer la fin du combat.

J'avais perdu, bien entendu, mais ce n'est pas de douleur que je grognais quand Potter se dégagea de moi, c'est de froid. Un froid comme jamais je n'en avais ressenti, un froid qui m'enveloppe depuis, sans que je ne puisse m'en défaire.

Et cela me rend fou...

On dit qu'une personne au corps glacé ne peut vivre que dans la chaleur d'un autre corps... je commence à y un croire un peu, même si cela me tue...

Voila donc quelques semaines que je tente de me réchauffer à l'insu de Potter, et contre ma propre volonté. C'est tellement simple de le faire enrager, de le forcer à me plaquer contre un mur, à me cracher au visage sa haine et son incompréhension. Tellement facile que c'en est blessant. Je déteste Potter de toute mon âme et de toutes mes tripes, mais j'ai besoin de lui à en crever, lui me méprise et me hait... mais je ne crois pas être important pour lui. Encore une épreuve qu'il remporte avec succès, encore un combat ou je suis le perdant.

Je suis de plus en plus odieux depuis notre combat à mains nues, et nos rixes sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Pas une journée ne se passe sans que nous ne nous battions dans un couloir, dans le parc ou autre, pas une journée sans que je ne m'abreuve de sa chaleur. C'est le seul que je connaisse qui ne tremble pas contre ma peau, alors j'en profite, j'en abuse, je m'intoxique.

Mais mon petit jeu semble le fatiguer, alors ce matin après m'avoir envoyé au tapis il m'a donné rendez vous, enfin, il m'a ordonné de le "_rejoindre sous l'arbre près du lac après les cours."_

"Ca ne peut plus durer Malfoy, si tu as quelques choses qui ne va pas, on va régler ça tout à l'heure, une bonne fois pour toutes."

Alors me voilà, sous cet arbre, je suis venu car je ne vois pas trop comment faire autrement. De toute façon cela finira en bagarre et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour me convaincre que ce que je ressens n'est qu'un désir de violence.

Il commence à pleuvoir, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai une bonne demi-heure avant que Potter n'arrive et un combat dans la boue peut être intéressant. Peut-être ne ressentirais-je pas la chaleur de son corps, trop violemment cette fois ci, peut être que je comprendrais enfin que je peux vivre sans que Potter ne me brûle.

Il pleut averse quand je vois Potter avancer vers moi d'un pas tranquille, il est trempé, tout comme moi, mais il ne semble pas vouloir éviter l'eau qui s'acharne contre lui.

"Tu es venu" dit-il en me fixant froidement

"Comme si j'avais le choix."

"C'est quoi ton problème Malfoy?"

"Je n'ai pas de problème Potter." Ses yeux rétrécissent alors qu'un éclair barre le ciel, une rage sourde semble gronder en lui, je jubile car je sais que seul moi peut le mettre dans cet état...

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux alors que je marche devant lui.

"Bon et bien si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire..." mais je ne peux pas avancer plus, il vient de me lancer contre le tronc de l'arbre et me bloque de tout son poids.

Il ne dit rien, et je ne pense pas savoir encore comment on articule. Sa main est sur mon cou, mais il ne sert pas, seuls ses yeux semblent avoir des envies de meurtres.

Les secondes s'écoulent sans qu'aucun de nous ne bouge. Ses pupilles dans les miennes, cherchant à comprendre je ne sais quel mystère que pourrait contenir mon âme. Moi je ne réfléchis pas, j'essaie juste d'absorber le plus de chaleur que je peux sans fermer les yeux, sans gémir de bien être. Car si cette brûlure avait été presque désagréable la première fois, elle devenait plaisante... presque trop...

Je n'ai plus froid et c'est ce qu'y m'effraie le plus. Malgré moi mes yeux se ferment et encore une fois mon visage se détourne.

Cette fois ci, pas de Maugrey fol oeil pour éviter l'inévitable, pas de compagnons assez courageux pour empêcher Potter de me tuer de ses mains. Alors tue- moi Potter, vu que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tue-moi et qu'on en finisse.

Mais rien ne se passe, juste un soupir agacé et une voix presque cachée par le bruit de la pluie sur nos vêtements.

"Tu es si froid..." une simple phrase qui me fait trembler de ton mon être. Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que je le fixe de nouveau. Pourquoi est il si près, pourquoi ses yeux ne reflètent ils plus aucune haine?

Sa main, sur ma gorge, n'est plus qu'une douce sensation et je me surprends à sourire tristement.

"On dit que les gens comme moi ont besoin de la chaleur d'un autre corps pour survivre..." Il ne comprend pas, cela se lit dans ses yeux, et moi ça ne me fait plus rire.

Je le repousse doucement, il n'oppose aucune résistance. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est moi même qui m'éloigne de ce feu qui me fait vivre, mais je le fais, et cela me fait mal à en crever.

Je récupère ma cape qui était tombée, elle est pleine boue mais c'est le dernier de mes soucis, elle ne me réchauffera pas de toute façon. Puis je me dirige vers le château me demandant où cela va me mener.

Lui n'a toujours pas bougé quand je me retourne pour lui donner mes derniers mots. Il a toujours le bras posé sur le tronc et son front y est appuyé. Ses yeux croisent les miens une dernière fois quand je lui dit.

"Ne t'en fais pas Potter, toutes ces bagarres sont finies."

Je n'entends pas ce qu'il répond, mais je sais qu'au fond de moi quelque chose vient de crier. Peut-être, est-ce simplement moi qui hurle contre ma propre décision, qui sait...

Les semaines passent et j'ai tenu parole. Nous ne nous battons plus, nous ne nous croisons plus nous ne nous parlons plus. J'évite soigneusement ses regards et je me force moi-même à ne plus le dévisager comme j'en avais pris l'habitude sans le savoir.

Vingt-trois jours, vingt-trois jours sans sentir son corps contre le mien et je ressemble à un amant en manque d'amour. Je me dégoûte. Je ne veux pas son corps, je ne veux pas son amour, je veux sa chaleur. C'est ce que je me répète chaque seconde depuis ces vingt-trois jours, mais je n'arrive même pas à me duper moi-même.

Alors j'ai trouvé une solution, même si les couloirs de Poudlard ne résonnent plus de nos combats, mon nom y est murmuré plus que d'habitude, il est dans toutes les conversations _: " Malfoy, le dieu du sexe ", "Malfoy, l'homme aux milles et une conquêtes"..._

Elles me font rires toutes ces greluches à qui je souris avec grâce, un mot à leurs oreilles et elles écartent les cuisses plus vite que je n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. Je m'enfonce en elle avec rage et dépit, elles jouissent sous mes caresses et moi... moi... j'éjacule dans leur corps... je ne peux pas nommer cela autrement.

Le plaisir est là, mais tellement faible, tellement ridicule, que je me demande parfois si ça vaut l'effort fourni... Mais je me réchauffe un temps dans leurs corps moites, alors ça compense. Je me trouve odieux quand je me rends compte à quel point je peux les mépriser, mes maîtresses d'une nuit, mais c'est ainsi. Elles me rebutent plus qu'elles m'attirent. Mais je me force, car sinon je sais que je ne pourrais pas tenir parole envers Potter bien longtemps.

Parfois l'image de la petite marchande d'allumette d'Andersen me vient à l'esprit. Je tente de me réchauffer à la chaleur d'une allumette alors qu'à deux pas de là un feu brûlant pourrait me rendre la vie... pathétique...

**oOoOo**

Vingt-quatre jours... encore une journée de gagnée... j'ai l'impression de faire un marathon... j'ai croisé le regard de Potter ce matin. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, il me fixait sans aucune gêne de l'autre bout de la bibliothèque. J'en ai fait tomber ma plume. Si avant il me détestait, je peux sans aucune crainte dire que maintenant il me hait sans aucune limite. Ses yeux semblaient presque noirs. Je lui ai souri de ce sourire qui les fait toute craquer, et j'ai vu son poing se fermer et trembler...

Peut-on gémir d'anticipation quant à un combat? Je crois que c'est ce que j'ai fait...

J'ai fermé les yeux une seconde car je ne pouvais plus soutenir son regard, et quand je les ai rouverts, il avait disparu, mais j'ai quand même entendu le bruit sec d'une porte qu'on claque avec violence.

J'ai été mis à la porte de la bibliothèque juste après. Un fou rire m'avait submergé. Et même s'il paraissait dément, cela n'a pas effrayé Miss Pince outre mesure. Je crois que j'ai les nerfs qui craquent... Vingt-quatre jours, c'est peut-être ma limite...

**oOoOo**

Je marche dans le couloir, sans vraiment de but. Tout le monde est en classe ou en étude et moi... je marche... Ma vie a pris une drôle de tournure depuis quelque temps.

Soudain je vois Potter devant moi, marchant vers moi, je détourne un peu le regard, faisant mine de ne pas le voir, mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher. Ça ne marche pas du tout d'ailleurs, car me voici malgré moi, traîné à l'intérieur d'une classe vide.

Je pourrais hurler sur Potty et ses sales manières, je pourrais me débattre, je pourrais lui en coller une, mais je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir.

Il est avec moi, contre moi et moi tout ce que je réussi à faire c'est fermer les yeux...

"Ça te plaît tant que ça de jouer les putes Malfoy?" Sa voix est cinglante, haineuse. Je me force à le regarder. Il est si proche que ça me fait mal, il est si proche que je revis...

"En quoi ça te regarde Potter, je t'ai volé une conquête peut être?" je siffle plus que je ne parle, ma respiration est saccadée, mais la sienne n'est pas mieux...

Son poing se crispe, je sens ses muscles se tendrent contre moi mais je m'en fous. Frappe-moi si tu en a envie Potty, moi j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps.

Mais il ne me frappe pas, il ne fait rien. Je soulève un sourcil interrogateur et je l'entends grogner... _puis plus rien..._

Je brûle, je brûle pour de bon. Ce que j'avais ressenti jusqu'à maintenant n'était rien face à ça. Je sentirais presque des flammes lécher mon corps et la braise crépiter sous mes pieds. Mais ce n'est pas douloureux, ce n'est pas horrible, c'est grisant, c'est ... _effrayant_.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue dans ma bouche, voilà ce qui me consume à ce point. On se bat d'une nouvelle façon, mais l'on se bat toujours. Il ne m'aime pas, je le déteste, mais l'on s'embrasse comme si c'était notre seul moyen de survie... je pense que c'est le mien.

Il me mord la lèvre inférieure et je grogne sous cet assaut. La douleur est appréciable, elle me force à ne pas disparaître. Mes mains sont enfouies dans ses cheveux, je devrais le repousser, je devrais le jeter à terre et lui cracher dessus. Lui dire que je ne suis pas un pédé, qu'il ne m'intéresse pas, qu'il me dégoûte, mais je suce sa langue comme la plus douce des friandises, mais je laisse ses mains passer sous ma chemise réclamant plus, espérant plus.

Il ne dit rien, il ne me regarde même pas, il gémit contre moi, bouge contre moi mais ses yeux sont clos alors que les miens refusent de se fermer. Ma chemise a fait un bruit horrible en se déchirant, et la pierre est glacée. Mais je n'ai pas froid, je n'ai plus froid ...

Tout devrait s'arrêter là, il devrait s'écarter, d'ailleurs il va le faire n'est-ce pas, je le dégoûte, il va le faire... il va s'en aller ...

C'était juste un baiser...

C'était juste un baiser...

Ça ne peut être que ça...

Mais il ne s'éloigne pas, et la peau de son torse contre la mienne me fait pousser un râle de bien être... suis-je tombé si bas?

Ses yeux s'ouvrent enfin et je me force à les affronter... Il me fait peur ce Potter qui a l'air si décidé, il me fait peur car je ne sais pas comment le repousser, car je sais très bien que je ne le veux pas...

Nous sommes restés longtemps yeux dans les yeux, sans un mot, sans un son, seul ceux de nos vêtements tombant peu à peu sur le sol.

Il ne me demandait pas ma permission, je ne la lui donnais pas non plus. Je crois que l'on essayait juste de se convaincre que c'était bien l'un et l'autre et pas n'importe quel ersatz de compensation.

Ça y est, je suis nu, et si je tremble ce n'est pas à cause du manque de vêtement, si je tremble c'est parce que son corps est contre le mien et que je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Il est violent ce Potter. Tellement rageur, tellement agressif, je le combats de toutes mes forces, mais il gagne encore, il gagne toujours.

C'est pour cela que j'ai mes jambes autour de ses hanches, c'est pour cela que mon dos butte contre la pierre rêche du mur.

Ses doigts sont en moi et je me raccroche à ses épaules pour ne pas réclamer plus. Je ne dois pas y prendre du plaisir. Il fait ça pour se soulager de toutes ces tensions haineuses entre nous. Je ne dois pas aimer, je ne dois pas l'aimer. Je dois juste subir et lui voler cette chaleur qui me fait vivre... je dois juste...

Il est en moi et je crie... Ma tête reversée contre le mur, je bénis cette douleur qui me déchire le corps. Je m'empale un peu plus sur son sexe, je ne veux pas apprécier, je veux juste qu'il en finisse. Ses bras me soulèvent et sa bouche sur mon cou me force à pousser un feulement rauque.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, écartelé, déchiré, pilonné... en sécurité, profondément entier.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent tous seuls quand je me rends compte de cela... je me sens entier quand Potter est en moi, je me sens vivant quand je suis dans ses bras, quand il s'enfouit dans mon corps ... et j'ai envie de pleurer... car si ce n'était pas qu'un baiser, pour lui ça ne sera définitivement qu'une baise...

Sa main lâche mon dos pour se poser sur mon sexe, il me fixe à nouveau, mais je refuse de lire ce que je vois dans ses yeux. Peut-être remarquera t il que les miens sont embués, mais je m'en fiche. Son bassin m'imprime des coups de plus en plus rapides et sa main me fait gémir de plaisir. Je n'ai plus honte maintenant, je suis sa catin pour cet instant alors qu'il en profite... car j'en profite aussi.

Il ressort une ultime fois puis me pénètre un peu plus violemment, et je jouis dans sa main, je le sens trembler et il grogne lui aussi dans son orgasme. Il tombe à terre m'entraînant dans sa chute.

Je devrais me lever, je devrais le forcer à sortir de mon corps... je devrais...

Mais c'est lui qui le fait, il se relève, nous nettoie d'un geste de la main et se rhabille... Je pense que si j'avais ma baguette je me lancerais un sort d'oubliette, car je ne pourrais pas continuer en me rappelant ça... je ne pourrais pas survivre en ayant connu un moment où j'ai vraiment vécu.

La porte va se refermer et je l'entends me murmurer...

"C'était tout ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas?" et je ne comprends pas pourquoi sa voix est triste et je ne comprends pas pourquoi quand la porte se ferme, je me mets à crier.

**oOoOo**

Je n'ai plus de maîtresse, et je refuse catégoriquement de prendre un amant. Je ne m'engueule plus avec Potter, et lui ne me regarde même plus. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou... bref ma vie va pour le mieux... merci!

J'ai l'impression que ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière est un rêve, ou un fantasme, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que c'était vrai. Que Potty et moi avons fait l'a... avons baisé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai aimé ça à en perdre la raison.

Et puis sa phrase... qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire?

On aurait dit que c'était ma faute si on n'en était arrivé là, on aurait dit que je l'avais trahi... Hors je n'ai trahi personne moi. Le seul qui peut se sentir blessé ici, c'est moi, et moi seul.

J'ai tenu ma promesse, je n'ai plus recherché sa chaleur, je ne l'ai plus provoqué, j'ai trouvé des compensations, j'ai… j'ai tout fait pour l'oublier...

Oublier que j'étais froid sans lui, oublier que cette fichue légende était vraie et que sans sa chaleur je n'avais pas vraiment envie de vivre... Alors pourquoi était-il furieux? Pourquoi était-il triste?

Blaise a émis l'idée d'une jalousie maladive, je lui ai ri au visage... Potter jaloux? De qui? De quoi? Personne ne peut remplacer Potter, c'est une constante… Même pour moi...

Et c'est ce que malheureusement ces nombreuses conquêtes m'ont fait comprendre...

Potter est unique et ma damnation c'est qu'il m'est indispensable.

D'un côté peut-être a t il cru que j'acceptais de coucher avec lui pour agrandir mon tableau de chasse...mais s'il a pensé ça c'est qu'il est vraiment plus idiot que je le pensais... Aucun mec ne se laisse prendre sous prétexte de nouvelles expériences, même pas un Serpentard... et surtout pas moi... il aurait dû comprendre, il aurait du savoir...

Je m'en arracherais presque les cheveux parfois, cette scène tourne en boucle dans ma tête et plus les jours passent, plus je regrette de ne m'être pas lancé ce fameux sort d'oubliette...

**oOoOo**

Je pense que finalement quelqu'un a dû me lancer une malédiction puissante. Maugrey fol oeil doit avoir décidé de me mener à ma perte, je ne vois que cette solution. Les cours de défenses contre le mal sont encore une fois redevenus des cours de combats moldus. Parait-il pour permettre aux perdants d'avoir leur revanche. Je trouve cela aberrant.

Je ne réclame aucune revanche, je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Les combats reprennent donc et j'écrase avec une facilité insolente ceux qui avaient déjà perdu une fois contre moi. Ils n'osent pas se battre, ils ont peur de moi ces idiots, pourtant je ne suis pas dangereux, au bord de la folie peut être mais pas dangereux... quoi que...

Potter a l'air de s'en sortir avec autant de facilité, mais lui au moins ses adversaires se battent, on aime affronter Potter, lui montrer qu'on le vaut presque, on aime recevoir ses félicitations en fin de combat... ça m'écœure...

Notre tour arrive enfin. Potter et Malfoy ultime round. Ma vie ressemble à cycle sans fin parfois. On dirait qu'elle tourne autour de Potter...

Maugrey siffle le début de l'affrontement et le ballet commence, j'esquive et il fonce. On a toujours marché ainsi. Il me pousse dans mes retranchements et moi je feinte pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face, pour ne pas trop me dévoiler. Un de mes coups l'attend et lui fend la lèvre. Un éclair de douleur traverses ses yeux, mais il est vite évincé par cette rage qui lui est propre. J'encaisse un coup dans les cotes, mais ne tombe pas. Je résiste. La douleur physique n'est pas si insupportable comparée à d'autre...

Maugrey siffle la fin du combat, mais nous ne l'entendons pas, du moins nous ne l'écoutons pas... c'était comme la dernière fois dans la salle de classe, c'est désespéré, c'est entre nous, il n'y a que nous...

J'entends un rire lointain, puis un

"Laissons les, je crois qu'ils ont un compte à régler", un léger brouhaha, puis une porte qui se ferme. Je n'y fais pas vraiment attention, Potter non plus.

Mes bras me font mal, mes jambes ne bougent plus aussi rapidement qu'elles devraient, mais Potter a aussi ralenti son tempo...

Un coup, puis un autre, mon arcade sourcilière saigne un peu. Je crois qu'il commence à boiter. Un dernier coup et nous nous effondrons l'un sur l'autre, comme cette fois là, comme la fois d'avant... une sale habitue, une ritournelle exaspérante...

Nos souffles sont erratiques, il a ses bras de chaque coté de mon corps, et encore une fois on se dévisage.

Mais je ne fermerais pas les yeux cette fois Potty, je te l'assure, alors lève-toi et sors de cette salle... sors...

"Tu es si froid"

Sa voix est rauque alors que je m'abreuve de son souffle brûlant...

Oui je suis froid, je suis froid et je suis un lâche... mais je m'en fiche car en ce moment précis, je suis vivant...

"Il paraît que je ne peux survivre que dans ta chaleur" mes mots sont sortis tous seuls... Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire, ce n'était pas vraiment les termes que je voulais employer, mais c'est ce que j'ai dit, et c'est pour ça que je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller...

Et bien oui, je ne peux vivre que contre son corps, pourquoi pas après tout, certaines personnes ne peuvent vivre qu'en prenant des potions à des horaires précis, d'autre qu'en ne mangeant certaines concoctions magiques, moi je ne peux vivre que dans la chaleur de Potter...

Et c'est pour cela que je dépéris... et c'est pour cela que je voudrais qu'il s'en aille au plus vite pour mettre fin à ces jours stupides que sont les miens.

Mais, bien entendu, Potter n'en fait rien. Il a toujours eut la fâcheuse tendance à faire le contraire de ce que j'attendais de lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant.

Il ne s'en va pas, au contraire il me prend dans ses bras me forçant à m'asseoir toujours contre lui. Mes bras restent ballants, j'attends encore le moment où il me repoussera...

J'attends...

Mais il ne me repousse pas, au contraire ses bras m'enserrent encore plus fort, alors je fais la seule chose dont je suis capable en ce moment, je me mets à rire...

Un rire un peu fou, un rire déstabilisé, un rire désespéré...

Il ne m'aime pas alors pourquoi me prend-il dans ses bras... il ne m'aime pas alors pourquoi me fait-il taire en baisant mes lèvres...

Ses lèvres contre les miennes sont comme un électrochoc, je le repousse violemment me relevant d'un geste.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous?" je cri plus que je ne parle... mais il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas... alors qu'il arrête qu'il arrête

Il ne répond pas, il s'approche juste et me reprend dans ses bras, je ne supporte pas ça, je ne suis pas un enfant que l'on console, je n'ai pas besoin de lui, je n'ai pas besoin de ses bras...

Mais mes bras s'enroulent d'eux-mêmes autour de son dos, et mes mains se raccrochent comme elles le peuvent à ses épaules. Ma tête est enfouie dans son cou quand je l'entends murmurer mon prénom. Il ne m'aime pas, mais il fait bien semblant... je ne l'aime pas... mais pitié qu'il ne me lâche jamais...

Les minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne me repousse un petit peu, je sais que nous devons parler mais je n'en ai pas envie... je n'ai pas envie qu'il me dise qu'il me déteste ou qu'il me méprise, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir mal...

Mais il ne dit rien, il me sourit juste un peu. Il a l'air penaud alors qu'il pourrait avoir l'air conquérant.

"Ma chaleur, hein?" me dit-il toujours ce fichu sourire timide aux lèvres... son front contre le mien.

J'acquiesce, je ne sais pas ce que pourrait donner ma voix en ce moment... je préfère ne pas le savoir.

"Que ma chaleur?" Je crois voir une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux, mais je dois rêver, ça doit être autre chose...

Là, je ne répond pas, je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache à quel point je dépend de lui tout entier... de son corps, de sa bouche, de son amour… si il existait...

Sa main me brûle la joue alors qu'il me caresse doucement...

"Réponds s'il te plaît."

Mais je ne peux pas répondre, tout ce que je répondrais serait faux, serait inutile.

Je ne peux pas lui dire que je me meurs sans lui, je me meurs aussi dans ses bras. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime, je le hais tellement je l'adore. Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai besoin de lui, je suis inexistant si je ne l'ai pas face à moi... alors je dis rien, mais je l'embrasse.

De moi-même, sans qu'il me plaque contre un mur ou qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras, je l'embrasse. Lentement, calmement, pour le faire comprendre ce que je n'arrive pas à exprimer. Je lui caresse le visage de mes mains, alors que ma langue apprend le contour de ses lèvres. Il ne me repousse pas et je crois que je souris.

Sa langue rentre dans mon jeu, et je gémis dans sa bouche. Une chaleur douce m'enveloppe, comme quand on est au coin du feu sous une couverture, une chaleur apaisante, une chaleur tendre.

Je quitte ses lèvres pour le regarder une nouvelle fois, son sourire a pris un peu plus d'assurance, le mien doit ressembler à celui d'un empereur devant une nouvelle victoire.

"J'espère que tu te rends compte qu'à partir de maintenant tu vas devoir me supporter?" Me dit-il, avec le regard rieur et je hoquette de surprise.

"Tu débloques Potty?", mais mon sourire n'a pris que plus d'ampleur.

"Je crois que c'est clair pourtant, tu as besoin de moi et il semblerait que j'ai quelques difficultés à trouver la tranquillité sans toi... avec toi aussi maintenant que j'y pense… Bref... " Je l'écoute se dépatouiller avec ses pensées me demandant comment j'ai bien pu en arriver là..." je disais donc je crois bien qu'on va être forcé de rester ensemble..."

"Et si je ne veux pas?"

"Si tu ne veux pas? Et bien je devrais encore te kidnapper dans une salle de classe vide et te faire subir les dernier outrages!" il me dit ça le regard plein de défi et moi je me pourlèche les babines...

"Et c'est sensé me dissuader de te tenir tête Potty?" Il rosit légèrement. J'aime gagner à son propre jeu.

Je récupère ma robe et lui donne la sienne. Ma main effleure la sienne et au lieu de ne pas le remarquer, Potter l'accapare entre ses doigts, la caressant avec son pouce.

"Alors? "

"Alors, quoi Potter?"

"Ma proposition te convient?"

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix..." je n'aime pas m'avouer vaincu... je n'y peux rien... de toute façon il ne m'aime pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me pendre à son cou!

Il sourit et nous nous dirigeons vers la porte, nos cours reprennent dans cinq minutes, dans deux salles séparées. Ma main n'a toujours pas quitté la sienne et je remarque que je la serre avec la force du désespoir… Je suis pathétique ET irrécupérable...

"Bon Potty c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais devoir y aller."

"Pareil."

"Bien."

"Bien."

A un moment donné, j'ai perdu ma verve naturelle, mais j'espère bien la retrouver dès que le Gryffondor qui me fixe aura arrêté de me sourire aussi niaisement...

Je lâche donc sa main avec grand effort, et je lui tourne le dos sans plus de préambule...

Je n'ai pas fait un pas, que j'entends sa voix dans mon cou et que je sens ses bras autour de ma taille.

"Ha au fait Malfoy... je ne suis pas sur de te l'avoir dit..."

Je déglutis, j'ai du mal à penser correctement quand il se colle à moi.

Sa bouche se presse sur mon oreille et il me murmure quelque chose qui me fait trembler... je hoche à peine la tête et je le sens s'éloigner de moi...

Il ne m'aime pas, mais il fait drôlement bien semblant, il ne m'aime pas, mais il vient de me le dire...

Je ne l'aime pas, mais... je lui murmure un _"moi aussi"_ avant qu'il ne puisse plus l'entendre parce qu'il sera parti trop loin...

**oOoOo**

On dit souvent que les personnes qui ont la peau froide ont besoin de la chaleur de la personne aimée pour vivre ...

Je ne sais pas trop si c'est vrai...

Tout ce que je sais c'est que dans ses bras, dans mon lit, dans notre chambre... je suis bien.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'on ne s'aime pas mais qu'on joue super bien le jeu...

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je pourrais très bien survire sans lui, mais que s'il me quittait, je fouillerais ciel et terre pour le retrouver!

On dit que les personnes comme moi sont lâches...

Moi je dis qu'elles sont juste un peu aveugles... ou alors de mauvaises fois… Mais juste un peu alors ...

**oOoOo**

_Heu, voila voila… alors n'en a pensé quoi? _

_prie le dieu de la fics pour que artoung ait aimé_

_HAHUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM_

_HAHUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

_PLUS D'ENCENS! PLUS DE BOUGIES! PLUS DE HAHUUUMMMMM_

_HAAAAAAHUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

_Bref _

_Bisouxxx miss et a fort bientôt :p_

_Sinon? vous en avez pensé quoi? nul? tres nul? fanny arrete d'ecrire tu nous fait du mal?... llachez vous, les reviews c'est fait pour ça :D_

_Poutoux tous _

_Fanny" because my cape is in the wind" _


End file.
